


We are sharks!

by NikaAnuk



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Music, Musicians, Sharks, a fanfic for a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction I've wrote for ikeracity's Some Things Are Meant To Be<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/555993</p>
<p>What I wanted to say is that I really enjoyed reading about Erik as a musician and as an old jrock fan I tried to imagine how would fandom react. And this is how it goes. </p>
<p>Please, remember my English is not well yet but I'm always trying. </p>
<p>Also, Merry Christmas :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are sharks!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Things Are Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555993) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



Only few people could say what happened at first. First photos and comments appeared on Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook few minutes after the concert. In the crowd only a few people standing at the end could send a note but the moment all of them left, Erik's fanpage filled with comments, notes and pictures. And people were angry, they cried, they were happy but everyone had something to say about it. 

The 'Erik Lehnsherr kissing on scene' Youtube video suddenly gained thousands of views, tumblr was full of pictures, videos and – after a while – gifs, graphics and memes. The Internet have spoken. 

 

***

 

**TheStoryBehindUs** posted

 

Seriously guys, what the hell? WHAT THE HELL?! Who is this guy anyway? 

 

**GreenFields** posted 

 

I'm sure he's his lover. 

 

 

*****

 

**PennyLane** @AnotherTime

Why no one ever told me he is gay! #IsLehnsherrGay? 

 

**Red Dragonfly** @Dragonfly

@TheShark please tell us who is this guy? 

 

**Sharks of Genosha** @WeAreSharks

@TheShark the live was amazing but what was that about this guy? 

 

**Always Best** @Alwaysthebest

Seriously, guys, I don't know if I can be calm any more. @TheShark you've broken my heart but I hope you're happy. #IsLehnsherrGay? 

 

*

 

**Kitty12** posted

 

Okay, tonight's live was more than unexpected and judging by Erik's a capella _Can't Help Falling in Love_ staff was as surprised as we were. I couldn't be there tonight so I hope some of you will share your experiences with us. 

 

**TheRageInUs** posted

 

_Kitty12 posted_

“...”

 

I was there in the second row, maybe third. He just started this song and then walked out of the scene and... He just reached to the crowd, I suppose they grabbed him but he wanted this one guy and he pulled him out over the barriers and then on the stage. And he kissed him. For God's sake, he KISSED him! 

 

**SofffieCupcakes** posted 

 

I would probably DIE if he would even touch me not to mention the kiss!

 

**SelinaKyle** posted

 

Do you think he'll do this at every live? I wouldn't mind! 

 

**FeelMeWithSerenity** posted

 

Next time he'll probably propose to someone, you'll see. 

 

**TheBigYellowFeet**

 

_SelinaKyle posted_

“...”

 

I work as a staff and I'm a big fan. When Erik and this guy were on the stage they talked for a moment. So I don't think he knew him before. 

 

**SharkAndProud** posted

 

_TheBigYellowFeet posted_

“...”

And what happened to him later? 

 

**TheBigYellowFeet** posted

_SharkAndProud posted_

“...”

Well, I've saw him going to the backstage but I think someone had to let him out or maybe Erik's manager took him somewhere.

 

*

 

**Emma Frost** @EmFrost

Finally we know who the lucky bastard is! No offence. He's name is Charles and he's lovely. With reference to #ErikLehnsherr's gig in NY

 

**Sally The Mouse** @Mousiemouse

@EmFrost how do you know? 

 

**KittyPride** @Shadowcat

@EmFrost Did you speak to him? 

 

**ToscaNew** @NotAtAll

@EmFrost Would you like to share more details? 

 

**HappyChild** @OnlyChild

@EmFrost I love you! Thanks! 

 

**Emma Frost** @EmFrost

To everyone who's wondering how is Erik, he's doing fine but I can't speak about it right now. Be patient. 

 

*

 

**I'mTheBiggestShark** posted

 

Seriously, who is he to act like this? 

I'm not saying about Erik ofc but this little rat, who the hell is he anyway? Charles? 

You know what, Charles? Fuck you. You have no right to do this, you have no fucking right! 

 

**TerribleLiar** posted

Gash, that was strong. This is not his fault that Erik choose him. Seemed that there was something interesting in him...

 

*

 

**ErikLehsherr** @TheShark

Thanks for a great night, guys! I'm really happy I could see you in NY. Tomorrow we're going to LA so see you there in two days!

 

*

 

**Kitty12** posted 

Erik'stweet.jpg 

 

So he's not going to cancel the shows, that's good. Also I don't think this is something important. I mean... you're going on a gig and then your favourite musician sees you in the crowd, takes you on the stage and kiss you... Doesn't that sounds like a Cinderella story? 

 

**Evoki** posted

_Kitty12 posted_

“...”

 

Sounds like a dream of a crazy fangirl to me.

 

**OurMetalLove** posted

_Kitty12 posted_

“...” 

 

Well, _even if_ he fell in love with this guy – hell, even if he knew him earlier – I don't see any reasons for him to abandon the rest of gigs. We're speaking about money here, also if he would torn away his fans like that now I'm afraid he would never see half of them again. And he knows that. 

 

**Tweety'sLost** posted

 

You know what? I still hate this guy in some way. Nothing personally but... Fuck, I would kill to be in his place.

 

**LordMagnus** posted

 

Chill out, guys. This Charles fellow is not guilty as someone somewhere said and if you would blame anyone you should blame Erik – and I want to see who has balls for that. We're his fandom, right? We're fans who used to say they love The Great Shark, why not to be happy for him? I saw him in pictures – 'am now on a hospital so couldn't go to the gig – and I have to tell I've been watching him for some time now but I have never seen him so happy before. So, my proposition is to take a breath and see what will be next. 

 

*

 

Published 12.10.2009

**A lot of Sharks in the Lake**

 

Waaaaaait... Srlsly, guys? Like... Srsly?! I'm going to sleep in perfect normal world and when I wake up I'm seeing Erik Lehnsherr kissing some random guy on scene?! My whole tumblr is full of sharky Lehnsherr and this poor scared man. First I almost got a heart attack but then I watched all videos again and I noticed that Erik was looking in that man's direction all the time. 

When I finished with the whole material I started to read what people had to say about the gig and.... What the hell people?! I'm reading that people hate this poor little guy whose name will be probably forgotten by the end of the week. So, what the hell is wrong with you world?! 

Let's face it, okay? Let's talk like a fangirl to a fangirl for a moment. Everyone, every of you would do the same. Would go after him on the damn stage and let him kiss you, hold your hand and do anything he wants, right? And every of you would let him fuck you after the concert. So... Why hate him? Leave him be, let's hope he's good in bed and let's hope he's not sick so Erik won't catch any filth. Just... fuck, I don't know, right? But hatred is not good. Especially in our fandom, okay? We're sharks, right? We can't fight each other, remember it, please. 

 

*

 

**ToskaNew** posted 

 

If someone is interested I've made icons from the NY gig. I decided not to do gifs this time 'cause the quality is poor so why to make it even worse? Also there are not many of Charles/Erik, you can find a lot of them all around. 

 

**TeenShark** posted

 

10122009shark.jpg

I probably shouldn't ship them so hard but... Look at them together... <# 

 

 

**Mystique** posted

 

Dear Fandom, 

The person you hate so much only because he was chosen by Erik is my brother and he's really upset because of your hatred. He did not asked for it so go fuck yourself

 

Sincerely 

Mystique

 

**MetalKisser** posted

 

We have Charles' pictures, he doesn't look that bad, you know? Look at his smile

 

Charles1.jpr

Charles10.png

dorkyCh.jpg

 

**MegaStar** posted

 

Hello I've just come back from the gig at LA. There was no pulling on scene nor singing songs out of schedule. But he was smiling and he seemed happy, maybe he was more talkative then usually. Very good show! 

Megan

 

*

 

**TerryMushroom** @ITheMushroom

@TheShark when can we except a happy announcement? 

 

**ErikLehsnherr** @TheShark

@ITheMushroom for now I'm not planning anything but I'll let you know. Thanks for support.

 

**ErikLehnsherr** @TheShark

To all my fans, thanks you for your wishes and thanks for understanding. #fandom #sharks

 

*****

 

**HollyMolly** posted

 

sharktweet.jpg

See? He's thanking us for 'support' and 'understanding' so maybe we should start to do this? 

 

**AlwaysProud** posted 

 

_HollyMolly posted_

“...”

 

I don't know where are you from but no one is telling shit on Charles any more since he posted the picture of resting Erik. Even if at the beginning we did not like him much – or we couldn't agree if we like him or not – then now it's perfectly fine (mostly). 

 

*

 

**CharlesXavier** @ProfessorX

Hello, don't blame me, I hope @TheShark won't be mad at me but... pic.twitter.com/SFFweR

 

**TerryMushroom** @ITHeMushroom

@ProfessorX you know how to cheer up the fans, sir. You'll survive. 


End file.
